Clé amour
by BlueRoll14
Summary: Malam spesial tidak akan aku tinggalkan begitu saja. Walaupun dengan acara tidak spesial ataupun tanpa tujuan, aku tidak peduli. Denganmu saja, aku sudah merasa cukup. Romance, Fluffy. My first one shot! (Test)


Untuk yang pertama dan terakhir, tidak ingin aku lewatkan hari. Terus-terusan bola mataku menatap kelingking kecilku, tersenyum manis mengingat segalanya. Seberkas cahaya senja berhamburan datang dari kaca jendela mempermainkan pikiranku yang sedang penuh romantisme. Kata orang, cinta bisa membuat semua manusia menjadi gila. Tertawa sendiri disaat tidak ada lontaran lelucon, semburat merah di pipi, meningkatnya detak jantung, mendadak menjadi pemalu tetapi hangat di hati. Iya, itulah warna dari kata 'cinta' dengan deskripsi abstrak. Seni pengekspresian emosi setiap dari kita yang tidak bisa dihindari. Setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan seakan aku ahli dalam hal ini.

Rasa ikatan benang merah diantara kami berdua kerap tertanam di hati kecil terdalam. Sebenarnya, aku tidak boleh seperti ini karena akan membuang jatah tidur siangku. Tubuhku sudah terbiasa dengan pola istirahat ini. Mungkin akulah satu-satunya yang melakukannya di dalam keluargaku. Setiap pulang sekolah, rumah selalu sepi. Kedua orang tuaku bekerja sampai malam, kakakku tinggal di apartemennya untuk kuliah. Kesepian? Tentu saja tidak. Aku senang dengan kesunyian rumah ini yang bisa membuatku rileks.

Sayangnya, kali ini aku lebih memilih tempat lain. Aku menemukan tempat dimana aku bisa bersandar manja. Tidak ada lagi penyesalan. Maka dari itu, aku akan tetap terjaga sambil memandang jam berdetak kencang dikamarku demi menunggu gelap datang menjemputku…

Malam ini…

...

Demi kita berdua…

…..

'_Aku menantimu….'_

.0.0

**Title : Clé amour**

- **Genre : Romance, Drama**

- **Pairing : Naruto U & Hinata H.**

**- Disclaimer: Belongs to Masashi**

**-WARNING: Klise, typo.**

**000**

Perlahan-lahan, aku membuka lemariku untuk mengambil baju _dress_ selutut. Tanganku terburu-buru memakaikannya di badanku serta mengambil stocking yang berserakan di tempat tidur. Semua sudah kupersiapkan siang tadi, tinggal menunggu dirinya datang. Barang-barang penting lainnya kumasukkan ke tas ransel hitam. Tidak lupa aku menuliskan memo kecil untuk orang tuaku. Hari ini, aku akan pergi menginap bersamanya. Hal itu membuatku sangat bahagia.

Telepon genggam kubiarkan menyala agar aku mengetahui semua pesan yang masuk. Dia berjanji akan memberi kabar jika sudah berada di depan rumahku. Aku tidak sabar, ingin segera menginjakkan kaki keluar. Aku mengecek semua bawaan agar tidak ada satupun yang tertinggal. Aku membuka perlahan-lahan pintu kamarku dan berjingkat turun tangga sebisa mungkin tanpa suara. Untung saja, kedua orangtuaku sudah tertidur sehingga mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Aku pergi ke rak sepatu, mengambil sepatu _boots_ hitam yang sudah dirapikan. Dengan tenang, aku menaruh bokongku di lantai lalu memasang sepatuku. Di saat yang tepat juga, teleponku bergetar dari dalam tas. Tanpa perlu melihat, aku pun sudah mengerti bahwa dia sudah datang. Setelah semua selesai, aku keluar dari tempat sunyi itu, mendapati pemuda sedang melambaikan tanganku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum manisku sambil mengacungkan telunjukku, menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam. Aku berjalan ke arahnya melewati halaman kecil rumahku. Dia mengenggam tanganku cepat serta menarikku untuk berlari bersamanya.

"Hinata-chan, aku tidak tahu kau benar-benar nekat?" godanya menarikku ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya, "Tentu saja. Lagipula Naruto-kun sekarang denganku bukan? Aku tidak perlu takut untuk jadi orang nekat."

"Hahaha," dia tertawa menunjukkan sederetan gigi putihnya. Pipinya terlihat sedikit merah menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang malu. Ya, aku bisa memastikan itu, "Sejak kapan kau jadi penggoda seperti ini, huh?"

"Aku belajar dari yang ahli," jawabku mengeratkan tanganku. "Oh ya, kita hari ini langsung ke rumahmu bukan?"

Naruto-kun tidak menjawabku lalu kami berhenti sejenak menunggu kereta datang. Awalnya aku ingin menanyakannya, tetapi dia sudah terburu menatapku dengan pandangan lembut yang tidak aku mengerti, "Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Ikut ya?"

Tanpa ragu, aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Naruto-kun mengelus kepalaku pelan sambil tersenyum senang. Aku berani jamin kalau semburat merah mulai mewarnai pipi putihku. Itu merupakan kebiasaan yang tak bisa dihentikan. Hanya dia yang bisa membuatku begini, lelaki pirang yang sangat kucintai.

Terdengar suara bising kereta bergerak di atas rel menuju ke arah kami. Orang yang duduk di kursi tunggu langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke pinggir _platform_. Harus kuakui, hari ini stasiun terasa lebih tenang dibanding kemarin. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi adalah hari terakhir minggu ini, banyak yang ingin bersantai menikmati keindahan malam. Tidak ada yang terburu-buru layaknya pekerja dikejar waktu atau murid yang ingin mengikuti pelajaran tambahan, tapi semuanya berjalan perlahan bagaikan angin sepoi-sepoi. Naruto-kun menarikku masuk ke dalam kereta setelah pintu dibukakan, membawaku ke tempat duduk tepat di pojok, "Kita mau kemana Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak tahu," dia bergumam serta menaikkan kedua bahunya, "Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama denganmu, Hinata-chan," Sontak, pipiku memerah kembali membuat dirinya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Naruto-kun merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan pemutar musik kesukaannya dengan headset yang bergantung bebas. Dia memakaikannya ke telinga kami berdua dan memutar lagu yang menenangkan hati. Selama perjalanan, kami tidak berbicara sedikitpun. Alunan musik sudah cukup menambah kehangatan, khususnya hatiku saat bersama Naruto-kun. Dan aku tahu, bahwa perasaan ini tidak akan pernah berubah sedikit pun. Dia seperti bunga matahari yang tidak akan layu, terus bertumbuh di ladang tanpa berhenti.

"Oh aku tahu," katanya tiba-tiba. Dia berdiri menghadap ke jendela, menjetikkan kedua jarinya sambil melirikku. "Ayo kita ke kota Paris. Kata Sasuke, malam hari disana bagus."

Aku menyetujuinya lalu mengedarkan pandanganku ke atas pintu. Di sana terdapat peta stasiun setiap perhentian kereta. Bisa dihitung bahwa dua kali perhentian lagi, kami akan sampai ke sana. Naruto kembali duduk di sebelahku dan mendengarkan musik bersamaku. Entah mengapa, pikiranku berjalan ke masa lalu dimana Naruto-kun sedang bernyanyi di atas panggung sedangkan aku hanya berdiri di depannya dengan mata berbinar. Semua wanita mengeluarkan teriakan histerisnya kecuali diriku. Suaraku tak mau keluar, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Aku terpukau akan Naruto-kun yang benyanyi penuh penghayatan. Dulu, aku datang ke konser karena aku menyukai lagunya. Aku merupakan wanita pencinta musik dan pertama kalinya aku menjadi fans seseorang, yaitu Naruto-kun. Dan, hal tidak terduga itu terjadi layaknya sebuah mimpi. Kami bertemu saat dia pindah sekolah ke tempatku. Karena sama-sama penyuka lagu, kami sering terlihat bersama.

"Ayo Hinata-chan!" ajak Naruto-kun menyadarkanku. Dia kembali menggenggam tanganku, melesat keluar sambil tertawa senang. Aku juga ikut tertawa bersamanya. Banyak orang di sini mengerutkan dahi mereka, memandangi kami dan berpikir bahwa kami sudah tidak waras. Tapi, masa bodoh! Yang penting kami bersenang-senang.

Sesaat diluar, gemerlap lampu mulai menerangi setiap sudut kota. Cahaya televisi besar cukup menarik perhatian beberapa remaja sambil menunggu lampu hijau penyebrangan. Kami berjalan santai, menikmati momen ramainya malam dimana kendaraan berbising kencang, pelanggan yang memenuhi setiap restoran, pelukis jalanan menggerakkan kuasnya sambil menatap langit, segerombolan orang yang menikmati perbincangan mereka, bahkan ada pula yang tertidur di bangku. Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah menyangka. Hal-hal kecil bisa juga memberikan kesan luar biasa. Maksudku, mana ada diantara manusia bisa mengenal keindahan dari kota sibuk? Aku pikir Naruto-kun akan berpikir seperti itu. Ditambah, sekarang Naruto-kun selalu saja memutar kepalanya seakan meneliti lingkungannya. Lengkungan bibirnya kerap ditunjukkan membuatku penasaran.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm?" gumamnya tanpa melihatku.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Aku menahan tangannya agar kami berhenti sejenak.

Naruto-kun memiringkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya merasa…. tenang."

"Tenang?" aku bertanya lalu mengangkat salah satu alisku. Bola matanya melembut saat dia mengerti rasa penasaranku.

"Hinata-chan, kau ingat saat kita pergi ke tempat karaoke dengan Ino dan teman-temannya? Lalu, dia mencoba untuk menarik perhatian Sai sambil bernyanyi duet. Lalu kau hanya duduk diam di sofa karena bosan," kata Naruto-kun sambil mengaitkan jari kami satu persatu. Aku tertunduk, menyembunyikan detakan jantungku saat memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan olehnya.

"Ah, iya," balasku dengan suara senormal mungkin, "Aku ingat kau mengajakku pergi meninggalkan mereka dan mengantarku pulang."

"Hahahaha," tawanya masih memainkan jariku. Aku makin tertunduk melihat tangan besar Naruto-kun dari atas, "Nii-sanmu memarahiku karena dipikir aku melakukan sesuatu buruk terhadapmu."

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Aku jadi khawatir mendengar kakakku memarahinya, "Tapi, nii-san tidak memukulmu dengan tongkat baseballnya kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Naruto-kun memberikan cengiran manis kepadaku. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, cengiran itu memudar dan diganti oleh senyuman lembut, "Sebenarnya, apa yang kurasakan sekarang sama seperti waktu aku mengantarmu, Hinata-chan."

"Maksud?"

"Aku merasa tenang, damai, nyaman kalau ada Hinata-chan."

Mukaku langsung memerah, "Eh? Naruto-kun, jangan bercanda!"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" jawabnya dengan wajah serius. Aku menghela nafasku, berusaha menetralkan perasaanku yang mulai kalut. Perkataannya membuat diriku tidak bisa berkutik. Bahkan, aku tidak bisa meresponnya. Naruto-kun yang masih menggenggam tanganku mulai berjalan kembali. Keheningan mulai terasa saat kami berjalan menjauhi pusat kota Paris. Aku tidak tahu apa dia punya tujuan tempat khusus atau hanya berkeliaran tidak jelas. Aku akan terus mengikuti kemana Naruto-kun pergi.

"Hinata-chan, kau tahu jembatan yang penuh gembok kunci itu kan?"

"Eh? Pont de l'Archevêché?" Aku mulai membayangkan tempat yang disebutkan olehnya. Memang ada satu tempat yang terkenal, bahkan turis selalu membawa gembok dan menuliskan nama kekasihnya agar cinta mereka abadi. Kenapa Naruto-kun tiba-tiba ingin disitu? "Aku tahu kok. Memang ingin pergi kesana."

"Mungkin," gumamnya dengan memberiku senyum misterius. Aku jadi agak merinding karena sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan. Namun, aku percaya bahwa dia akan selalu melindungiku.

"Kalau kau mau, tidak apa-apa. Kita juga tidak punya tujuan, jadi pergi ke jembatan merupakan ide yang bagus," aku berkata kepadanya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, kembali menatap ke depan dan mulai perjalanan kami ke jembatan tersebut. Aku yakin bahwa malam ini akan jadi malam yang penuh kejutan. Setidaknya, itu yang kurasakan.

.0.0

"Wah, tak kusangka ini lebih besar daripada di gambar," teriak Naruto-kun terkagum yang kemudian berlari ke jembatan layaknya anak kecil.

Aku terkikik kecil, "Naruto-kun memang tidak pernah datang kesini?"

"Belum," jawabnya menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak sempat, lebih tepatnya."

Aku terdiam, memang Naruto-kun orang sibuk. Mungkin saja sekarang manajernya marah-marah karena dia kabur dari apartemen. Naruto-kun tidak bercerita apa-apa, aku tahu dia tidak ingin aku khawatir. Jika misalkan aku bertanya pun, Naruto-kun pasti hanya berkata 'tidak apa-apa'. Walaupun sebenarnya, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Entah itu alasan nanti fans akan mulai menggosipi kami, ataupun beberapa paparazzi gila mulai menguntit. Hahhh… Semoga saja tidak ada orang yang mengikuti kami.

"Ayo kesini Hinata!" teriaknya menghamburkan lamunanku. "Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan!"

Aku langsung berlari kecil ke tengah jembatan. Dari sudut mataku, kulihat banyak sekali gembok kunci yang berisi tulisan spidol. Mungkin disana tersirat pesan dan kesan untuk kekasih mereka. Banyak yang bilang, kalau cinta mereka akan terus terikat bagaikan gembok kunci jika menguncinya disini. Aku tidak percaya takhayul seperti itu, bagiku itu sebuah filosofi agar cinta abadi.

Sesampainya di tempat Naruto-kun berdiri, dia mengangkat genggaman tangannya, "Tebak ada apa disini?"

"Hm?" aku memiringkan kepalaku, "Mungkin gembok."

Naruto-kun merengut, "Kok gembok sih! Jangan mentang-mentang kita disini, jadinya kamu berpikir gembok terus, Hinata-chan."

"Lalu apa?"

Dia tersenyum manis sambil membuka tangannya perlahan-lahan. Mataku membesar mengetahui kalung perak berhias permata dengan liontin hati kecil. Jantungku berhenti sejenak, tidak percaya bahwa Naruto-kun bisa semanis ini, "Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Hinata-chan."

"Eh?" Otakku beku membuat saraf neuron melambat menyampaikan informasinya, "Ulang tahunku kan besok. Kenapa diberikan sekarang?"

"Siapa bilang besok?" cengir Naruto, menunjukkan jam tangannya pukul dua belas lebih lima menit. Aku mempertahankan mataku, kadang mengusapnya karena masih tidak mengerti. Namun, lambat laun, baru aku tersadar bahwa memang benar hari sudah berganti, "Aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan ulang tahun."

Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung memeluk Naruto-kun. Merasakan degup jantungnya di telingaku membuat hati nyaman sekali. Aku tahu Naruto-kun juga segugup diriku sekarang yang tengah memeluknya. Tak lama kemudian, aku bisa merasakan tangan kekarnya melingkupi pinggangku. Dia berbisik memanggil namaku, seakan dia senang aku ada di dekapannya.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun," senyumku manis, bersandar di bahunya.

Dadanya sedikit bergetar, menandakan dia menahan tawanya, "Tidak Hinata-chan. Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih karena kau selalu disisiku hingga sekarang."

Aku mendongak dan menatap dalam mata _sapphire_ birunya, "Kok bisa?"

"Tentu saja," jawabnya dengan mengelus pipi putihku yang merona, "Kau selalu ada untukku."

"Na-Naruto-kun," bisikku kaku. Selalu disaat seperti ini, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Terlalu banyak emosi dalam hatiku, bahkan beberapa diantaranya tidak dapat kuungkapkan, "Aku.. Aku.."

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata-chan. Selalu mencintaimu."

Perlahan-lahan, kepalaku jatuh di pundak kekarnya sambil menahan panas tubuh yang kerap naik karena perkataannya yang manis dan berbisik, "A-Aku juga mencintaimu.."

Naruto-kun mulai membalas pelukanku setelah beberapa menit terdiam. Dari dekapannya, aku bisa merasakan degup jantungnya yang berdebar-debar. Aku mengerti bahwa sebenarnya kam senang di dalam hati. Sudah sering Naruto-kun bilang cinta kepadaku semenjak kencan kita yang pertama. Tapi, aku tidak pernah bosan mendengarnya. Aku ingin Naruto-kun menyatakan cintanya berkali-kali di hadapanku.

"Mau kupakaikan?" Naruto-kun melepas pelukannya. Dia berjalan membelakangiku, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambutku dan mulai memakaikannya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar membuatku tertawa kecil, namun seperti biasa dia hanya membalasku dengan senyum, "Hinata, kau yakin mau pergi bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun," jawabku tegas, "Pesawatmu pergi jam tujuh pagi bukan?"

"Iya. Tapi…, " Naruto-kun menggaruk kepalanya, "Jika kau ikut denganku, kau tidak akan punya kebebasan lagi."

"Aku tidak peduli," Aku menyandarkan diri ke Naruto-kun yang masih berada di belakangku. Dari sini, aku bisa melihat refleksi germelapan cahaya kota melalui air sungai dibawah. Sungguh menakjubkan, ilusi kehangatan untuk kami berdua, "Sesuai katamu bukan? Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Tidak, aku ingin ada untukmu."

"Hinata-chan," Naruto-kun menempelkan hidungnya di pipiku. Desiran nafas terasa di indra perabaku, dekat sekali sehingga hatiku bergejolak riang. Aku menengok ke samping, mendapati wajah lelaki yang kusayangi mulai mendekatiku. Matanya terus melihat diriku dalam-dalam. Aku memberanikan diri untuk memajukan kepalaku bersamanya. Dan akhirnya, bibir kami mulai menyatu. Suatu ciuman manis di bawah rembulan yang membuatku meleleh luar dan dalam. Wajahku memerah setiap dia memegang tengkukku dan memperdalam ciumannya seakan tidak ingin melepasku. Aku tidak ingin ini segera berakhir.

_Aku harap kita bisa selalu seperti ini…._

Ternyata, tak ada ruginya aku keluar bersamanya. Malam yang luar biasa, dimana aku bisa bersamanya. Berbagi rasa sayang dan cinta untuk kami berdua. Tentu saja…

_**You're my **_**_Clé amour_**

_Dan itu berlaku untuk selamanya…._

**END**

**.0.0**

**Cieh cieh, sudah selesaiii dehhhhhhh xD**

**BAGAIMANA READERS?! Ini cerita One shot BLUE pertamaa! Wakakakak**

**Jujur saja, saya merasa tidak bisa buat cerita one shot, karena lebih memilih untuk menulis novel. Lagipula, blue senang banget menceritakan sesuatu secara detail dan jelas. Blue lebih senang begitu karena menurut blue, pembaca juga harus mengerti keseluruhan ide gila saya xD**

**Ide ini didapatkan saat saya mendapatkan suatu IMAJINASI tentang cerita ini. Jadi waktu tu, pas pergi-pergi cari kos-kosan buat kuliah. Blue tu di jalan denger musik dan tiba-tiba saja jalan deh otak blue dan berhasil. Walaupun. Blue merasa di dalam fic one shot ini, saya tidak mengerahkan kemampuan saya yang maksimal.**

**Kebanyakan di dalam fic ini, kata-kata klise yang sering blue tonjolkan berhubung ingin membangun kosa kata blue juga. Sekarang, banyak sekali projek dan goal yang perlu dicapai secepat mungkin oleh Blue.. Soooo, begitu deh! :p**

**Okay, untuk Fanfic FOUND YOU punya blue (bagi yang membaca dan mau membaca), newsnya akan saya selesaikan sampai chapter 12. Unfortunately, endingnya still a secret. Tergantung mood blue nanti. Kalo lagi seneng ya happy ending.. Kalo lagi sad yaaa… sad ending. Kalo galau yaaa dibuat gantung endingnya…. wakakkakakaka**

**Gak gak lah, gak tergantung mood kok tenang saja!**

**Blue sudah ada gambaran tentang akhir FOUND YOU dan menurut Blue itu bagus**

**Oke itu saja!**

**ARIGATOU!**


End file.
